Episode 9
Fate Begins to Turn (回り始める運命 Mawari Hajimeru Unmei) is the ninth of the Rewrite anime adaptation. It aired on August 27, 2016. Synopsis Arata Imamiya volunteered to investigate on Kotarou upon Shizuru Nakatsu's request. Meanwhile, Gil, Pani and Chibimoth does the same. Kagari, who earlier asked Kotarou Tennouji to accompany her in her search for herself around Kazamatsuri, took notice of the four, though mistaking them as her "fans." Suspicious of this, Kotarou ran to the alley, where Haruhiko Yoshino and the Wolf Pack helped them escape. The gang then prompted to beat up Imamiya as he was about to attack Chibimoth. Kotarou encounters Lucia Konohana, who told him to continue living a normal life so Guardian would stop pursuing him. She then meets with Touka Nishikujou, where they had a conversation regarding Gaia and the Bayern Knights. Kotarou and Kagari suddenly encountered Midou, who revealed himself to be affiliated with Gaia. As Kotarou attacked him, Midou, who noticed his unnatural strength, summon his hound familiars to attack the two. After Kagari defeated the hounds with her ribbons, he then summoned Fuego. Overwhelmed by this, Kotarou ran away at his full extent, bringing Kagari along. Going back to his house, he and Kagari meets Gil and Pani once again, where the former two kept the latter two inside a small container. In the midst of interrogating the little familiars, Chibimoth appeared and Kotori Kanbe called at the same time, asking the two to go together to the forest to meet her. As the three met in the forest in Kotori's "secret base" full of familiars, Kotori then explains her current situation: that she became a druid after a road accident brought her to a mistletoe. The mistletoe granted her wishes and knowledge of summoning in exchange of a task: to protect the current Key, revealed to be Kagari. She also explained that the Key, depending on her judgement, will trigger Salvation, though Kotori did not know what it exactly meant. Kotori brings the two to the power spot, the Earth's energy, resembling Kotarou's powers, where Kagari was born. After explaining the situation, Kotori apologized for dragging Kotarou in her weird situation. Kotarou assured her, as they are best friends, while recalling a past where Kotori rejected his romantic confession. Kagari then began hearing a song. In Gaia, Sakura Kashima and her people are preparing for a song. Meanwhile, Guardian, which includes Imamiya, Nishikujou, Shizuru, Lucia, and the Bayern Knights, began preparing in search of the Key. Gil and Pani, whom Kagari brought to the forest, escaped from the container and revealed to Sakuya where Kotarou's current location is. Meanwhile, as Akane caught Shimako in their game of hide and seek, she noticed some group of summoners attempting to revive an ancient familiar. Episode Credits * Screenplay: Takashi Aoshima * Storyboard: Taizou Yoshida * Episode Direction: Yoshihiro Mori * Animation Direction: Noriyasu Yamauchi, Wan Qian Xie, Masahiko Itojima, Hitoshi Kamata, Kaori Ishii, Atsushi Shibata, Takehiro Hamatsu Trivia * The episode, though taking an anime-original route, continues to loosely adapt some content from Kotori route, particularly during the scene in the forest. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:1st Season Category:Anime-Original Route